


Looking at the snow

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Snow
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La neve continua a cadere, cade ormai da tre ore ma non è sicuramente un buon motivo per rinviare un appuntamento si è detto Blaine.Kurt ha avuto il suo messaggio, non l’ha preso bene e Blaine conosce il motivo: l’altro già si immaginava una serata solo loro due accanto al fuoco del camino a scambiarsi coccole, e forse altro ma lui ha avuto un’idea fantastica, nonostante quello che sosteneva Kurt cinque minuti prima.





	

La neve continua a cadere, cade ormai da tre ore ma non è sicuramente un buon motivo per rinviare un appuntamento si è detto Blaine.

Kurt ha avuto il suo messaggio, non l’ha preso bene e Blaine conosce il motivo: l’altro già si immaginava una serata solo loro due accanto al fuoco del camino a scambiarsi coccole, e forse altro ma lui ha avuto un’idea fantastica, nonostante quello che sosteneva Kurt cinque minuti prima.

“ Sai … forse alla fine non hai avuto una cattiva idea “ dice Kurt, dalla coperta spuntano solo gli occhi e talvolta una mano che si china per prendere la tazza di cioccolata calda e a Blaine viene spontaneo sorridere, è un genio, un genio molto incompreso ma è un genio.

“ Avevamo deciso di vederci sulla torre di astronomia, e siamo sulla torre di astronomia “ gli risponde Blaine, probabilmente il giorno dopo dovrà passare in infermeria perché è sicuro che gli verrà un bel raffreddore ma ne vale la pena, prima o poi se ne convincerà anche Kurt.

“ Ma sta nevicando, anche se … ammiro come sia riuscito a risolvere il problema “ ammette Kurt prima di appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, quell’incantesimo è stato davvero utile si dice Blaine prima di accendere il fornello, la neve davanti a loro si è già sciolta e tutto quello è così romantico.

“ Volere è potere, e io ho potere, Kurt “ risponde Blaine con un sorriso prima di stringersi a Kurt, deve ricordarsi un incantesimo per mascherare il freddo che sta sentendo ma per il resto va tutto bene, il fuoco del fornello da campo souvenir delle vacanze, la copertona che si stanno dividendo, Kurt appoggiato sulla sua spalla e lui che sta cercando un sistema per ricordarsi quell’incantesimo, ha acceso il fornello, portato i dolci, è tutto perfetto.

“ O almeno lo credi, so a che stai pensando, non importa, domani ti accompagno in infermeria “ gli fa eco Kurt da sotto la coperta, se solo ricordasse quell’incantesimo per non sentire la temperatura esterna sarebbe tanto, maledetto Cooper e i suoi appunti confusi.

“ Io? Tu no? “ ribatte prima di sentire un pizzicotto, questa gliela farà pagare … un giorno.

“ Anch’io, potevamo rimandare, potevamo vederci da qualche altra parte e invece no. Per quanto sia un gesto romantico domani avrò l’influenza e sarà tutta colpa tua “ gli risponde Kurt e a Blaine sembra di vederlo sorridere, non è poi così sicuro ma non vuole pensarci, quella nevicata improvvisa lo sta veramente mettendo di buon umore, quella e Kurt.


End file.
